


Coffee at Granny's

by thebattlingbard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a naughty daydream about Regina</p><p> </p><p>A/O apologise for the poor formatting, it's something I'm working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee at Granny's

Show: Once Upon a Time  
Title: Coffee at Granny’s  
Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Summary: Emma loses herself in a naughty daydream about Regina  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: 18  
Extra info: British spelling of words and dyslexic use of Grammar ( Sorry about that)there is pretty much no plot ( I was aiming more for smut) but it does lead up to a , smut free, second story.

Coffee at granny’s 

Emma was sitting in her favourite booth at Granny's enjoying a hot cup of coffee and enjoying the view but the view was not out of the window, the view was standing over that the counter and was driving Emma wild with desire. It was the same every morning for the last couple of months, this had become her morning routine. Having Coffee at granny's whilst sitting in her favourite booth and watching Regina. The mayor had made a habit of going to the local diner in the morning as part of her rehabilitation from evil queen/mayor to regular but magical member of the community and since it became Regina's habit it became Emma's habit too, Regina always made a point of acknowledging Emma in those mornings but neither made any effort of taking things further than that, no small talk was made unless it was about Henry and that was the way Emma liked it at the moment, small steps besides she'd never been great at hiding at any type of sexual desire and she knew that if she talked much to Regina that desire would show in her face and in her actions. No, she liked things better this way. The view from her seat was wonderful and set her up for the whole day and, most days, she would daydream of these stolen moments sometimes totally forgetting where she was until her father called her back into the room, so to speak. How can that woman be so utterly intoxicating? Those skirts drive her wild and most mornings she imagined that the diner was deserted and it was just the two of them. She would go up to Regina, brush her hair away from the back of her neck and the kiss the revealed flesh and as she did so she would run both of her hands down Regina's sides, slowly, deliberately she would move the fabric of her black skirt upwards revealing those exquisite legs the further up the skirt went. " do you want me to stop?" She would whisper in Regina's ear Knowing full well that she wouldn't want her to "no" was the one word answer that came from the mayor. 

Emma would smile and move her hands under Regina's skirt, partially pull down her lingerie and make her way to her ass, cupping both cheeks she would give them a hard squeeze which would make Regina jolt slightly. She would remover her hands leaving her underwear part of the way down her legs. She would start kissing Regina's neck again, nibble gently at her right earlobe all the while reaching round to Regina's front and unbuttoning her blouse with both hands, the tips of her fingers were used to lightly stroke down her front, up strokes were made and then down strokes each stroke sent shivers through Regina. Emma would press her body hard against Regina's grabbing her waist and pulling her close to her, body to body. A whispered sigh of contentment would leave Emma's mouth as she began to lick her lovers neck, she had a thing for necks she couldn't explain it and Regina's was gorgeous. Her hands made her way to Regina's breasts one at a time finding restraint in between her fingers, harshly she would squeeze the nipples causing squeals of delight from Regina. Regina wouldn't be able to hold out anymore and would practically beg to have Emma's mouth over hers, to feel her lips on hers, their tongues to find each other. Emma would oblige and would spin her round Regina touching Emma's face would let desire take over and she would roughly, passionately kiss Emma's sweet, sweet lips sighing as she did so. An attempt to lift off Emma's tank-top was shot down as Emma grabbed her hands and placed them behind Regina so that they bore the weight of both Regina and Emma on the counter. "No! Mayor Miles." Said the saviour "I'm in charge, not you" she planted a kiss on her cheek. Kissing her chin, the front of her neck and all the way down her chest she reached up and finally got rid of that blouse and jacket both of which landed with a thump on the floor. The temptation of Regina's pert and erect nipples was to much to bear and she just had to have them in her mouth, one at a time she licked and sucked them causing Regina to sigh in delight. " your breasts are so beautiful" she would say to Regina and as she did so she reached down into the band of her skirt and found her way down to the curls beneath. A quick rub was all that was needed to let Regina know exactly what her intentions were, taking her hand back out from the skirt Regina would exclaim " don't' stop!" They kissed again but this time with more passion and intensity than ever before they were both on fire and nothing was going to extinguish the flames. Emma would reached round and unzip the mayors skirt letting it fall to the ground joining the discarded jacket and blouse. Emma sat clutching her coffee as she continued her day dream fantasy and now that Regina's skirt was on the floor it was much easier for Emma to get a better look of her secret lover, the woman she has been wanting for so long. She commanded Regina to sit on one of the stools and part her legs an action she was more than willing to comply with. Another kiss was placed upon her lips from the towns sheriff and has their tongues found each other, a hand had once again worked downwards and found Regina's curls but this time the pace of Emma's hand was slower with just enough pressure to make Regina gasp and want more. 

Soon her hand was replaced by her mouth kissing softly, gently, sucking at the many folds of Regina's most intimate of areas. Suddenly Emma had an idea an idea that would make Regina come harder than she has ever come before. She stopped what she was doing and lifted up her head, prized herself up to a standing position much to the frustration of the once evil queen. "what are you doing" Regina would ask through pants of breathlessness. Emma imagined herself telling her lover that she would be right back. She made her way around to the back of the bar and found the ice cube machine, taking one cube she walked back to Regina sucking on the cube as she went. Emma imagined herself resuming her place between Regina's legs, Regina giggled a little as Emma placed her hands on her thighs this was clearly a ticklish spot for her. She removed the ice cube from her mouth and put her cold, wet lips onto Regina's, hot, wet pussy. The jolt of temperature difference in this intimate area coupled with Emma's instance of sucking Regina's clit brought Regina to the brink of insanity Emma imagined her demanding to come, "Emma, God Emma! I, uuuuh!must" she would say between shallow breaths I need to..." But the request would die off because Emma would have filled her mouth with the fingers of her left hand and filled her pussy with two fingers of her right. Regina sucked on Emma's fingers as she rocked back and forth on her hand, In time with the tempo of Emma's rhythm. Emma was the one starting to get breathless now, the effort needed to make Regina feel good, to make her feel good was starting to take it's toll not that she minded as she had been wanting this for so long. She decided to tell Regina at this moment her thoughts. 'Oh, Regina. I've dreamed about this moment for so long. I've imagined what it was like to kiss you, to touch you." She breathed hard " to fuck you, I've wanted to feel my fingers inside you for a long time" She took her fingers out of Regina's mouth to kiss her lips. Regina replied but could hardly get the words out due to the intensity pumping through her body" just fuck me, Miss swan, shut up and fuck me"Emma stood up but her fingers never left Regina's curls she pressed their bodies together so she could feel the shudder of Regina's body when she came. And when she did come it was with crescendo, Regina's whole body shook with the intensity derived from Emma's nimble fingers, their lips meet each other's as they exchanged what seemed to be the very essence of Regina's sexual energy. Mouth to mouth they stood savouring the last drop of intensity, the last drop of their intimacy. They parted and Emma reached to the floor for all of Regina's clothes, she handed them to her, gave her a kiss, smiled and then made her way out of the diner. Regina just stood there looking as she left, wondering what just happened but also wondering if it would happen again.

"Miss swan" Regina said but there was no reply but she could see that Emma was miles away so she tapped her on the arm "Miss swan?" Emma shook her head, shaking the daydream away finding herself back in the room she saw the object of her lust standing at the side of her. "Uh, Regina. Morning" " you're looking flushed are you feeling all right?" Regina asked with concern in her voice" oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, it's just holding this coffee it's making me a little hot" " what can I do for you Regina?" “I was wondering if you are free for dinner anytime this week? I'd like to discuss Henry's school report with you" Emma was surprised and secretly delighted to be invited to dinner."Yes, I would love to come over. Just let me know when your free" Regina smiled and nodded slightly " I will do. Goodbye Miss swan" " bye Regina" Emma watched her walk out of the door and couldn't help noticing the way her ass looked in that skirt, damn! Emma thought " I really need to take a long cold shower" The events of the morning even thought they were purely in her mind had made her want to re think her priorities. Every morning she's there watching Regina like some sort of crazed stalker and she didn't like feeling like that but she needed to see Regina she was becoming like a drug to her, days didn't properly start till she watched her lick the foam off her cappuccino which always ended with her having to wipe some of it off her nose which always made Emma smile as it was very sweet and very un-evil queen like. Maybe she should be brave and tell Regina exactly how she feels? It's not all about the sex, no she was falling in love with her and she was falling hard. It scared her but excited her at the same time. There was a purpose to her life now and that excited her even more. Right, when she goes to dinner she's going to tell her. What's the worst that could happen? What's the best that could happen? Imagine how excited Henry would be of both his moms became a couple? He could have some stability at last. Mind you there would be the small matter of how her parents would react, they would have no problem with Regina being a woman but they would have a problem with her being,well, Regina. Which is understandable she supposed but they've gotten used to her being around them now and have gotten used to her not being as bad as she was so perhaps they would get used to her being their daughters lover. Lover, now that's loaded word perhaps girlfriend would be more appropriate? Partner? Nah, too business like. Emma began to realise she was getting way ahead of herself she's practically got them married already. After all Regina probably doesn't feel the same. Still, she was looking forward to the dinner and with that thought she got up from her booth and left the diner, ready to start her day. 

The end


End file.
